


old habits die hard (but i'm too young to die)

by librah



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, it's camila/shawn but also not at all ya feel me, lauren is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librah/pseuds/librah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Camila knows she's not being sensible about this entire situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old habits die hard (but i'm too young to die)

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years, enjoy 700 words of me being extra
> 
> title from "finders keepers" by you me at six

It's New Year's Eve and Camila knows she's not being sensible about this entire situation. 

 

 

Shawn's great. In fact, Shawn's perfect. Shawn's everything she could ever really ask for in a guy and maybe more. He's nice and considerate and funny _and_ his jawline could probably cut diamonds. 

They've been friends for a while now; she tells him things and he tells her things. She considers him as her best guy friend. They become even closer after writing that song, going around and performing at shows and even dancing along to it multiple times when they hear it on the radio. 

They flirt a lot too, on interviews and such. People are always prodding on the subject if they're an item now and neither of them confirm nor deny the fact. She gives him her doe eyes from time to time, batting her eyelashes and quirking the corners of her mouth; he doesn't stop staring even when Camila turns away. In turn, he gives her a perfect smile, and she smiles back, mentally comparing him to the image of a Disney prince.

Camila likes him a lot, she thinks. She likes the way his hand is always on the small of her back when they walk together; she likes how he rubs at the skin behind his ear when he talks to her, an indication that he's nervous; she especially likes the fact that she never has to guess or doubt whether or not Shawn's feelings for her are real. She likes how she knows, in the back of her mind, that if anyone's heart is gonna break after this, it won't be hers.

 

 

So when he asks her, one day, if she wants to go on a date with him, of course she says yes.

If you asked her, Camila would say it was the best date she's ever been on, that she was practically swept off her feet, without any hesitation. That one date becomes more dates and Camila's sure they're boyfriend and girlfriend now. 

 

 

It's New Year's Eve and Camila's pretty sure she's lost count on how many times she's alluded to getting a New Year's Kiss at midnight. She'll say something like, "You know, I've never been kissed on New Year's Eve," in a casual tone, her heart barely stuttering in her chest, eyes forward and in no way regarding the boy next to her. Although she knows full and well what goes through Shawn's head when she hints at it and it's satisfying to be aware of Shawn's awareness.

Her first kiss with him is going to be a New Year's cliché and she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

 

After their performance, they make their way off of the stage along with the other celebrities and crew to count down the time remaining for the new year, and Camila jokes one more time about getting a kiss.

 

 

They're outside now, with Camila changed into more comfortable clothing and wearing Shawn's jacket. The new year is almost upon them in a matter of minutes.

They can hear the roaring of the crowd as excitement builds up in Camila until she can only smile. This year is gonna be great, she can feel it through her gloves, in her fingertips, and in her bones.

 

 

The countdown starts.

 _Five_.

Camila feels Shawn take her hand. Through the cloth of her gloves, she pretends it's someone else's.

 _Four_.

Shawn looks down at her, smile on his face, his cheeks red from the nippy weather. Camila's is too. Maybe he thinks she's blushing.

 _Three_.

She meets his brown eyes. There's a warmness in them that Camila can easily figure out. Inscrutable green ones flash across her mind instead.

 _Two_.

Shawn's leaning in now, but Camila isn't. A split second decision is soon made after.

 _One_.

She turns her head to the side and feels his warm lips against her cheek.

(Does he know?)

The crowd's roar is almost deafening as Shawn pulls away. The confusion is apparent on his face, slowly twisting into something of hurt. The cold air is starting a burning in Camila's lungs.

(He knows.)

 

 

It's a new year and Camila is still stuck on old habits.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: bijauregui


End file.
